Oneshot: Probablemente, no fue a primera vista
by Masterseek
Summary: Romántica. Es, básicamente, una parte importante de la vida del protagonista tomada y escrita...


_**Oneshot: Probablemente, no fue a primera vista**_

-Me encantaría – la oí decir, y por alguna razón que no comprendí, el alma se me cayó a los pies- Pero no creo que esa salida tenga el resultado que tú esperas.

Miré desde el salón, sin atreverme a levantarme por miedo a romper el momento. Mi hermano se encontraba junto a ella en el pasillo que daba a la puerta, pero su posición, su expresión, e incluso su mirada, denotaban algo absolutamente contrario a lo que él creía que tendría tras invitarla. Shinonomi-san se mostraba condescendiente, y cada vez que hablaba, me daba la impresión de que aún sin decirlo, se disculpaba.

-Ahora saldré a hacer la compra ¿Me permites? - mi hermano, sin entender palabra, se hizo a un lado. La puerta sonó levemente, dando cierre a algo parecido a una escena de teatro, sólo que los sentimientos que se respiraban ahí eran muy reales-.

-Dezart… ¿Qué hice mal?- me preguntó, y se sentó a mi lado, mirando al suelo-.

Respiré hondo. Desde el principio, cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de ella, supe que nada podía salir bien ¿Debería haberlo detenido? Ni siquiera sabía si habría sido capaz. Lo observé bien, su largo cabello negro escondía su rostro, y pensé que por fin este parecía este obedecer a las intenciones de su dueño.

Medité detenidamente sobre lo que acababa de pasar… él era muy atlético, inteligente y bien parecido. Era admirado por las chicas en su universidad… y sin embargo, ella lo rechazó rotundamente incluso antes de que tuvieran una cita.

-No creo que hayas hecho algo mal- respondí y le froté la espalda en símbolo de apoyo, recordando la mirada grisácea que ella dirigió a mi hermano tras que este le pidiera ir al cine- simplemente me parece que ella ya tiene a alguien especial… No es fácil destronar al rey de un corazón.

-¿De verdad crees eso? Tal vez si lo intentase un poco más duro…

Por alguna razón, me negué rotundamente.

-Sólo lograrás hacerte más daño- añadí. Sentía que tenía el corazón en vilo- Deberías olvidarla y salir con alguna chica de la Uni. Ya verás cómo encuentras a alguna que tenga los mismos encantos que Shinonomi.

-Puede que tengas razón…

Asentí, sin despegar mi mano de su hombro. Él se mantuvo así durante varias horas, hasta que le aconsejé que se fuera a duchar para que así mostrara buena cara cuando ella volviese con la compra. Tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Fue entonces cuando, luego de que desapareciese por las escaleras, cogí la chaqueta, los zapatos y salí. No me extrañó encontrarla a medio camino de la tienda, sin nada comprado.

-¡Shinonomi-san!- llamé. Su paso se detuvo-.

Se giró. Su cabello negro, como una noche sin estrellas, flotó en el aire con un deje de tristeza. Sus ojos no estaban rojos, como creí que estarían, pero en ellos podía notar con aún más viveza su falta de ánimos de seguir caminando. No sabría cómo describir lo que sentí al verla así.

-Himura-kun- murmuró, como si fuera necesario nombrar quién era, algo semejante a un comodín cuando no sabes qué decir- Me encontraste…

Me rasqué la nuca.

-Le dije cuando llegamos a su casa, que sin importar qué, podía contar con mi apoyo. Creo que este es uno de esos "Qués".

Sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, como si eso le ayudase a ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Claro, tienes razón, ¿Lo está pasando muy mal Akito?

Negué con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia con un ademán. Sabía que ella también debía de estar mal por rechazarlo… era, simplemente, demasiado amable.

-No se preocupe, se le pasará- llegué a su lado- lo mejor que puede hacer es tratarlo como si nada hubiese pasado. Así se recuperará más rápido.

Asintió, sin estar muy segura.

-Vamos, tenemos que comprar- la apremié, pues sabía que apenas si había caminado en todas esas horas- aproveche que me tiene aquí para ser su mula de carga.

Volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias, Dezart- soltó, y me sorprendió aquella confianza que repentinamente tomó- ¿Puedo llamarte así?

-Por supuesto- respondí, y sin más malicia que la obvia, añadí- pero deberás permitirme llamarte Yukari.

-Creo que es un precio que puedo pagar- respondió, a lo que ambos reímos-.

Atrapé esos sentimientos que afloraron en mi corazón, y los enterré. No podía caer ante su personalidad.

Como habréis deducido, su nombre completo es Shinonomi Yukari. Tiene veinte y cinco años y vive básicamente del alquiler de las dos habitaciones de su casa, en las que nos quedamos mi hermano y yo. Nunca la he visto con otra persona que no seamos nosotros o las vecinas, por eso fue que no detuve a mi hermano cuando se propuso intentar enamorarla… por eso fue que me sorprendió el atisbar que ya tenía a alguien especial.

Y no gratamente, pues ella era encantadora.

Supuse que una parte de mí, la machista, pensaba que ella sólo podía pertenecerme a mí. Ni falta hace decir que golpeé esa parte hasta que dejara de pensar eso… pero aún así, el sentimiento no se desvanecía, por lo que sólo podía suspirar profundamente en mi cama, mirando el techo oscuro mientras las farolas de la calle, una a una, se apagaban.

Sacudí la cabeza. No debía enamorarme de ella.

Con esa ideología, pasaron los días. La relación entre mi hermano y Yukari volvió a ser la de siempre, él bromeaba, ella reía, él se iba, ella le despedía con la mano y una sonrisa… parecía como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero claro, una rueda que comienza a girar no se frena tan fácilmente.

Uno de esos días, tras que Akito se marchara a la universidad (Esta quedaba más lejos que mi preparatoria, por lo que él debía de salir más temprano), bajé las escaleras y me encontré con ella en el pasillo. Su rostro, lejos de reír, se veía ensombrecido por un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a atisbar.

-Buenos días- saludé, y su rostro repentinamente se iluminó, ocultando todo lo que creí ver-.

-Buenos días Dezart- me cogió la mano y me guió a la cocina- aquí tienes el desayuno… no te atrases.

Y desapareció por la puerta. Yo me senté y comí. El desayuno consistía en unas tostadas con huevo y café con leche, pero esto lo afirmo más por visual, y es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella expresión… no podría deciros a qué sabía todo. Me levanté y me dispuse a partir cuando, nuevamente, en el salón, la encontré decaída, sentada en el sofá y con la vista fija en sus manos.

-Yukari… ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¡Vaya!- volvió a esconder sus sentimientos- Pensé que jamás me llamarías por mi nombre, mira que eres tímido.

-Pensé que no era lo más apropiado con mi hermano presente…- expliqué, al fin y al cabo, no era normal que dos personas, especialmente con nuestra diferencia de edad (yo tenía sólo diez y nueve), se llamaran por su nombre. Era algo muy propenso a los malentendidos- Perdona si te molestó.

Negó con la cabeza, se levantó, y pasó por mi lado, dirigiéndose a la escoba que descansaba junto a la puerta. Me sonrió e hizo un gesto para que saliera.

-Te vas a atrasar.

Una parte de mí me urgió para que fuese a la preparatoria, a no prolongar el tiempo junto a ella por temor a lo obvio, y además, al fin y al cabo, si no quería contarme qué le ocurría, no era asunto mío; pero por otra parte, no quería marcharme y dejarla afrontar sola algo en lo que yo podría ser de ayuda… simplemente me negaba a aceptar que no pudiera confiar en mí.

-Sabes… -comencé, sin saber bien por dónde empezar- si necesitases ayuda con… no sé… la compra por ejemplo, no pasaría nada si faltara unas horas…

-Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedaras…

-No si fuese yo el que insistiera- hablé, y fije mi vista en el gris de sus ojos- estoy aquí para ti.

Sonrió, y yo volví a enterrar ciertos sentimientos que afloraron en mi pecho.

Al rato, yo con mi uniforme y ella con su típico vestido suelto verde, de una pieza hasta las rodillas, nos encontramos, cerca del centro comercial, caminando sin ningún objetivo fijo.

-Ahora que lo pienso… no necesito comprar muchas cosas… - comenzó, y supe que si no hacía algo, mi tiempo con ella terminaría abruptamente-.

-Verás… sabía que por ser miércoles, no habría que comprar nada- hablé, sin dejar de mirarla, intentando atrapar sus ojos- pero… bueno, sino me quieres contar qué se te pasaba por la cabeza esta mañana, no te obligaré.

-Vaya Dezart, eres todo un caballero- me sonrió, pero al girarse, se encontró con mis ojos-.

-No bromeo- aclaré, y eso detuvo sus pasos- Si puedo ayudarte en algo…

Se mordió el labio inferior, lo que me demostraba que en verdad algo le ocurría y que en aquel preciso momento se debatía entre si decírmelo o no.

-Sinceramente… es que no logro ser totalmente normal con tu hermano…- habló, y por alguna razón, no pude si no soltar una carcajada… y comenzar a reírme- ¡No te burles! No tiene gracia…

Me apoyé en las rodillas, y por un momento, un pensamiento rozó mi mente.

-Perdón… ¿De verdad…?

-No, no, para nada, no es que haya comenzado a gustarme… es solo que… ya no sé cómo comportarme… ¡Pero no es algo para que te rías!

Sonreí y miré el cielo, intentado elegir las palabras.

-Perdona… es que me doy cuenta de que sólo tú podrías preocuparte por esas cosas… - dije, mientras observaba una nube alargada avanzar hacia un edificio, como si fuera a estrellarse- Es algo que él debe superar por sí mismo… y que tú comiences a tratarlo con delicadeza sólo hará que le sea más difícil lograrlo.

Asintió para sí, meditabunda.

-Es increíble… pareces maduro y todo.

Solté una risita incrédula y fijé mi vista en ella.

-Sí, lo parezco ¿No?

-Pero… en realidad… todavía no me explico cómo pudo enamorarse de mí… - comenzó a decir mientras, a cada palabra, su voz decaía hasta convertirse en un murmullo- ni cuándo, ni dónde… Sólo soy una chica que no sabe hacer nada más que la compra y… si no fuera por vosotros y vuestro alquiler… no sé de qué viviría.

Fue entonces cuando, temerario, la abracé por el hombro y comencé a caminar.

-Verás… creo que probablemente fue amor a primera vista- expliqué, observando los adoquines del suelo, sintiendo las distintas diferencias de relieve, todo para no notar ningún indicio de que mi contacto le resultara incómodo- un día llegó diciéndome que te vio pasar entre la gente, desde lejos, y que no supo que eras tú hasta que lo analizó más tarde… me explicó que no había logrado sacarte de su cabeza hasta ese momento… pero en realidad, el descubrir que eras tú simplemente arraigó más aún ese sentimiento.

-Creo que deberé esconder mi rostro con un sombrero…

-Déjame acabar- repliqué, y se hizo el silencio luego de un pequeño "lo siento"- Él se hizo una idea de ti, y comenzó a enamorarse de esa idea más y más. Te idealizó perfecta y majestuosa, pensó que podríais estar juntos, y como no, se imaginó esa vida… Lo malo fue descubrir que tú eres incluso mejor que su imaginación, y que era incapaz de tenerte.

Giré mi rostro, inconscientemente, y fijé mi mirada en la suya.

-Eres muy amable, caballero de la blanca armadura- soltó, y yo no pude sino dejar escapar una risita- ¿Qué haría sin un príncipe como tú?

Fue cuando tomé aire, e, imitando lo mejor posible la voz de un príncipe de película:

-No se mortifique, princesa, os dije desde el primer momento que os vi, que sería vuestro leal sirviente y que recibiríais mi apoyo incondicional en cualquier problema que tuvieseis- proclamé, y rompimos a reír-.

Nuevamente, recogí los sentimientos y los enterré… Lo malo fue que me di cuenta de que no tenía pala, de que los agujeros ya no existían, y que en realidad, todo aquel tiempo había estado enterrando sentimientos aflorantes de mi corazón, en mi propio corazón. Como si sembrara todo lo que cosechara para duplicarlo.

Me había enamorado de ella, así me lo dijo mi pecho cuando su sonrisa asomaba en nuestro paseo, así lo noté en mi pulso cuando se aceleró al sentir su proximidad… así me lo advirtió el vació que me dejó el tener que perder su contacto y despedirme para ir a la preparatoria.

Dezart; eres un idiota.

Eso fue lo que me repetí cientos de veces cada vez que me sonreía, que mantenía una conversación con ella y me descolocaba el hecho de que se acabara, que tuviera que irse o tuviese que irme, que llegara mi hermano o llamaran por teléfono. Sí, era un idiota, un idiota perdidamente enamorado.

¿Qué me gustaba de ella? Posiblemente terminara antes si empezara por las cosas que no me atraen. Y ahora que lo pienso, no se me ocurre nada.

Así de mal estaba.

Los días pasaron, y estos sentimientos sólo se afianzaron, pero así también mi decisión: yo representaba un apoyo para ella, la excepción de la casa, el ser que, a diferencia del otro hombre, le brindaba ayuda incondicional sin querer, de antemano, nada a cambio. Quería ser un amigo muy importante en su vida. Así pensaba cuando volvía de la preparatoria, despidiéndome de mis compañeros y llegando a casa donde, inesperada y gratamente, me encontré con Yukari.

-¡Vaya! ¿No eres tú mi príncipe Dezart?

Miré hacia atrás, como si no fuera conmigo, lo que la hizo reír. Me encantó esa imagen.

-Entra, tu comida se enfría.

¿Cómo decirle que no era necesario, pues ya había comido de camino? Esclavo de su sonrisa y amabilidad, la seguí dentro.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con mi hermano?- inquirí, realmente interesado-.

-Está arriba, ocupado estudiando para los exámenes finales- por un momento pensé que dejaría la respuesta ahí, pero su expresión me dijo que tuviese un poco más de confianza en ella- gracias a ti ya puedo actuar con normalidad, incluso hasta extraño que me tirase los tejos…

-Cuidado con lo que dice, señorita, no sea que comience a "Tirarle los tejos" yo.

Río tapándose delicadamente la boca, cosa que me encantó.

-Sería interesante de ver.

Entramos en la cocina. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me senté a la mesa mientras aún repasaba la última frase, intentando entender su significado. Supongo que está de más decir que mis esfuerzos fueron infructuosos.

Enfoqué mi comida: un plato de spaghetti. Mi favorito.

-Genial- solté, como un niño pequeño. Miré al frente y tras un breve campanazo, vi como Yukari sacaba del microondas un segundo plato, lo dejaba en la mesa, y se sentaba- si fuera un poco más ingenuo, diría que la que intenta tirarle los tejos a alguien, eres tú.

-Me has pillado- no supe cómo tomarme su sonrisa pícara- supongo que tus comidas están muy solicitadas…

-¿La verdad? Casi nunca, pero tranquila, siempre puedo hacerte un hueco- le guiñé un ojo, lo que le arrancó otra sonrisa. Estaba a tope- ¿No comiste con mi hermano? ¿De verdad van bien las cosas entre vosotros?

Asintió. Mi pregunta se debía a que yo volvía más tarde que él, casi a la hora de cenar…por lo que se me hizo rara la situación.

-Sólo no tenía hambre… además, siempre te toca comer solo…

Sin parar a pensarlo, alargué el brazo y tomé su mano, acariciando su contacto durante unos segundos.

-Gracias, Yukari- la solté y me dispuse a comer, sin poder evitar percatarme de que se cubrió la mano-.

No supe cómo interpretar ese gesto ¿Intentaba retener mi contacto o… borrarlo? Comimos. Nuestra conversación fue trivial… que si mañana era mi último día de preparatoria, que si ella me iría a buscar, que si saldríamos a celebrarlo…

Sí, sin darme cuenta, habíamos quedado para una cita.

Inmediatamente me lo negué en la mente, pues simplemente me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones, ilusiones que se vieron totalmente aplastadas por los derroteros que tomó la conversación.

-Dezart… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta extraña?- dijo, yo junté los platos y los llevé al fregadero. Me inquietó su actitud dubitativa-.

-¿Más que esa?

-Deja de burlarte… es enserio.

-Está bien, dime.

Oí cómo recogía las cosas y las guardaba. Yo me dediqué a enjabonar los platos. El silencio duró unos segundos más.

-¿Tú… si te gustara una persona… te daría igual lo que pensara la gente?

No tuve que meditar la respuesta. Supongo que ya deducís por qué.

-Claro que no, es decir, si el sentimiento es mutuo, lo que la demás gente pueda pensar da exactamente lo mismo.

Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? Es sólo para saber si debería guardar mi blanca armadura en el armario- hablé, y a cada palabra que pronuncié y pronunció, mi corazón se enterró en amargura y resignación-.

-Déjatela puesta hasta mañana, que te lo presentaré.

Suspiré, claro, me lo presentaría durante "nuestra cita", que por supuesto, no era cita. Comencé a lavar los platos, y en mi meditación típica de borracho de bar, un beso en la mejilla me despertó completamente, como un jarro de agua fría.

-Gracias por todo, Dezi.

-¿Dezi?- inquirí, sin poder disimular la sorpresa-.

-¿No puedo?

Suspiré.

-Está bien, "Yuri"- sonreí, y ella me correspondió, picarona-.

_Dezart_, me repetí;_ Eres un idiota. Pero alégrate, parece que lograste tu objetivo de ser un amigo importante en su vida._

Al día siguiente, con los ánimos bastante bajos para alguien que se va a graduar esa misma mañana, encontré una carta en mi casillero de los zapatos. Había oído de eso de parte de algunos amigos, o de que a un amigo de un amigo de un primo le había ocurrido… incluso pensé en si se habían equivocado de casillero, pero al leer la nota, supe que era para mí. Ponía, con letra delicada, que a la salida "ella" (pues no tenía idea de quién era) me esperaría en un parque pequeño al lado de la preparatoria. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Y por qué no vas, simplemente?- me inquirió mi mejor amigo, Shinya- al fin y al cabo, no todos los días una chica te deja una carta para citarte.

-Pero ya quedé con alguien…

-Sí, con tu casera-dijo, como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo- mira que eres patético… alégrate, por razones que desconozco saldremos media hora antes de lo previsto.

Asentí, meditabundo. Supuse que aquella era una ocasión que el destino me había otorgado para que me olvidase de Yukari, un método que recompensaría mi determinación y mi tristeza… por lo que decidí ir.

-¿Será este?- me pregunté a mi mismo, luego de girar y continuar a la derecha de la entrada al edificio-.

Y para mi sorpresa, la persona que me esperaba era una joven preciosa, que ya más de una vez había captado mi atención durante el año. Su nombre era Kanzaki Asura, estaba en mi misma clase… y era la delegada de curso.

-¿Himura-kun? ¡Viniste!- asentí, aún en trance. Su pelirrojo cabello largo se alborotó con el viento al correr a mi encuentro. Casi pensé que se me echaría encima con un abrazo. Casi. Pues eso sólo pasa en los cuentos- Por un momento pensé…

Negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia…

-Bueno… ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- supuse que era la pregunta apropiada para abordar el tema, ya que, después de todo, no decía para qué quería verme en la nota, y era probable que yo únicamente estuviera confundiendo hechos con mitos…-.

Sus ojos, algo más oscuros que su cabello, pero no menos atrapantes, se clavaron en los míos. Supe que no podría desviar mi mirada hacia su figura… y casi me abofeteo yo mismo por pensar en eso.

Sonrió, algo apenada.

-No importa cuántas veces lo practique… me es imposible encontrar las frases para decírtelo correctamente… Al carajo, improviso- tengo que decir, que su arrebato, me impresionó-.

El rumbo de la conversación me impresionó.

-Himura-kun… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, en el viaje a la montaña, que nos perdimos?

Imposible para mí olvidarlo. Por un derrumbe, la ruta que debíamos seguir para volver quedó inaccesible, y ya oscureciendo, no sabíamos por dónde ir… estábamos muy lejos como para desandar camino, se puso a llover y pronto el grupo, de alrededor de treinta personas, se halló en pánico. Fue cuando subí a una piedra, y mediante gritos, logré que mantuvieran la calma… soy muy fanático de los libros, por lo que supe que hacer al haber leído novelas en que ocurrían escenas parecidas… al final, un grupo de rescate nos encontró a la mañana siguiente y volvimos sanos y salvos, sin ningún percance.

Por ello, asentí.

-Me impresionó que mantuvieras la calma en una situación así… yo era la delegada y era mi deber… pero no encontré las palabras, ni el ánimo… supongo que esa fue la primera vez que comencé… a sentir esto…

Sé que la pregunta es ruda, pero creerme, esas cosas no me pasaban precisamente todos los días.

-¿"Esto"?

Me volvió a clavar la mirada y su rostro pasó a un color similar a su cabello.

-Himura-kun… desde entonces te observé constantemente… también me fijaba en cómo me mirabas… y sin saber, comencé a alimentar esperanzas… pero no tenía el valor y poco a poco se me fueron pasando los días… así que ayer tomé la decisión…

No me lo creía… no lograba creérmelo ¿De verdad iba a ocurrir lo que parecía que iba a ocurrir? ¿En realidad era como yo suponía, y era una oportunidad para olvidarme de Yukari? Asura siempre me había atraído… y no solamente por lo obvio.

-Me enamoré de ti, Himura-kun- habló, y sus palabras me inundaron el corazón de una inusitada felicidad, y a la vez, de un sentimiento de amargura- y quería saber… si podríamos salir ahora que nos hemos graduado… saber a qué universidad piensas ir…

Amargura, porque esa felicidad que creí que me inundaba, en realidad corría por el exterior de mi corazón, impermeable… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Podía llamarme hombre si aceptaba sus sentimientos por nada más que un despecho inmaduro?

-Increíble… enserio- dije, y me rasqué la nuca mientras intentaba hallar las palabras correctas- saber eso me hace feliz… vaya si me hace feliz… me alaga…

-Pero…- era una chica lista, y en su mirada pude reconocer la niebla negra de la decepción apoderándose de todo… debía ser suave y claro…-.

-Mira, sería injusto que yo aceptase tus sentimientos ahora… apenas nos conocemos, y aunque no puedo negar que me atraigas… no me siento como tú- tomé sus manos entre las mías y las apreté con delicadeza- Me gustaría mucho conocerte más y ver qué rumbo toma esto… pero por ahora, sólo puedo aceptar una amistad. Lo siento.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sólo una. Asintió para sí, sin apartarse de mi contacto y desviando la mirada un instante. Notaba un vacío en mi pecho, pero lo ignoré, pues sabía muy dentro de mí, que el que ella estaba sintiendo, era mucho más grande.

El viento sopló, y ya fuera por eso o por mi mala tendencia a abstraerme en los momentos menos adecuados, no me esperé aquello. Me besó, se puso de puntillas y me besó brevemente, aunque reteniendo el contacto un instante… no pude sino corresponderlo, y es que por alguna razón, sabía el por qué de aquello, y es que si yo estuviese en su lugar, y el mío lo ocupara Yukari, también lo haría, me pondría de puntillas y la besaría, aunque fuera por un instante.

Aunque fuera por un momento, querría sentir aquello que me pareciera inalcanzable.

Se apartó y siguió mirándome a los ojos.

-Gracias por ser sincero… después de todo… no me equivoqué.

Sonreí con condescendencia, y gracias a eso, supe cómo se sintió Yukari cuando tuvo que rechazar a mi hermano. Debía borrar esa expresión de mi rostro, pero simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Y sin embargo, ella fue quien sonrió con más luz que nadie.

-Espero volver a verte, Himura-kun.

-Lo mismo digo, Kanzaki-san- fue entonces cuando, mientras se alejaba por el otro lado del parque, mi pensamiento se detuvo en una frase que leí en una novela, una frase que me gustó mucho "Quizá en otro tiempo… en otra vida"-.

Suspiré y me giré, después de todo, debían de estar esperándome.

Y fue entonces cuando me pareció que todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, el cielo era más oscuro, los árboles más opacos, el sol menos luminoso… Yukari, desde la esquina, me observaba fijamente… y supe, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que había presenciado el beso, pero no lo demás…

¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debería aclararlo apresuradamente? ¿Debería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

_Idiota, ella ya tiene a alguien especial _Me recordó una voz, y como si de mi propia conciencia se tratase, me acerqué a ella hasta quedar enfrente.

-¿Tu novia?- inquirió, tras unos segundos de silencio sólo interrumpido por el silbido del aire en los odios-.

Supe inmediatamente cómo responder, e ignorando todo, me dispuse a poner una máscara que ocultara mi interior, a establecer un perímetro de seguridad, a comenzar a separarme de ella con sarcasmo y prepararme para superar mis sentimientos…

-Yukari…Deberías saber que para mí tú eres la única- respondí, comenzando nuevamente con nuestro habitual baile verbal-.

Pero su rostro, cubierto por su negro cabello, me parecía tan impreciso como los mismísimos movimientos del viento… y de alguna manera, presentí que aquello no podría acabar bien, pero aún así, obcecado por no dejarme llevar… dejé pasar el tiempo.

-No… ¡No bromees con eso! - exclamó, y vi como un destello surgía de una lágrima perdida -¡No te atrevas!

Me sorprendí, me quedé igual de anonadado que hacía algunos segundos cuando la vi, no, incluso peor, mi mente se quedó en blanco y mi cuerpo inmóvil cuando presencié cómo se giraba y salía corriendo… ¿Cómo se había tornado aquello así?

Tras unos instantes salí tras ella, y cuando vi como se caía porque uno de los tacones que llevaba (Y sí, solo en aquel momento me di cuenta de que llevaba tacones) se había roto, Mi cuerpo se movió con aún más ímpetu.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté al llegar y agacharme junto a ella-.

-El pie…- musitó, con expresión de dolor-.

La tomé en brazos, sin dudar. Ya no huiría, ya no me pondría máscaras…ella estaba herida por mi culpa.

-¿Dónde está tu coche?

Señaló uno marrón oscuro. La dejé en el asiento del copiloto y me puse al volante.

-¿Tienes licencia?- inquirió-.

-No.

-¿Entonces cómo vas a conducir?

-Que no tenga licencia no implica que no sepa conducir- respondí, y arranqué el motor-.

No supe si era por lo incómodo de la situación, o porque no acostumbraba a estar al volante… pero en el coche se instauró un silencio incómodo, Un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sollozos ahogados que súbitamente se le escapaban, y que hacían mella en mi mente y corazón.

Me sentía un idiota, un descerebrado, un patán, un truhán… y miles de calificativos que reunía por cada curva, marcha, giro, frenada o pisada que daba mi cuerpo, como una pauta…

Dezart; eres un completo idiota.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que creí a casa. Me bajé del coche y, aún sin saber cómo, me las arreglé para tomar en brazos a Yukari y cerrar el vehículo, con seguro incluido, al mismo tiempo. La cargué hasta la puerta, y probablemente habría abierto la puerta, y dejado en su cama, de no ser por su voz.

-Bájame… creo que puedo andar.

Lo hice con todo el cuidado que pude, y al ver cómo se apoyaba sin mayor dificultad, me quedé pasmado… Esta reacción se debió de notar en mi rostro.

-A mitad del viaje me dejó de doler- explicó mientras, descalza, buscaba las llaves en su bolso-…pero actuabas tan caballeroso y varonil que no quise interrumpirte en tu interpretación de príncipe…

Las energías me bajaron a los píes, me explotaron y me dejaron temblando… había quedado como el completo idiota que era. Solté una risita sarcástica y me apoyé en la pared, dándome cuenta de lo inmaduro que había sido.

Desde luego Dezart; eres un idiota.

-Eso no quiere decir…- oí, y sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente- que no me haya gustado…

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con el rostro más precioso que hubiera visto jamás, ruborizado y con una sonrisa radiante, más incluso que la de Asura al marcharse… aunque sí, puede ser que hubiese favoritismo de por medio.

-Voy por unos zapatos y bajo… necesito hablar contigo.

Asentí, mientras sus palabras aún rebotaban, como ondas en un lago después de arrojar algo, en mi mente. No pude pensar en si aquello era un sueño o realidad, no pude reparar en que el sol se estaba poniendo, en que todo estaba silencioso, o en que se nos había olvidado uno de los tacones de Yukari en la preparatoria… No, sólo podía oír sus palabras y recordar aquella expresión que me hechizó por completo…

-Aquí estoy- dijo, y por fin reparé en su ropa, pues era imposible no hacerlo con su belleza…y con las zapatillas deportivas blancas que se había puesto-.

Me puse a reír, no pude evitarlo, simplemente las carcajadas brotaron naturalmente de mi pecho y soltaron todo el nerviosismo y cansancio que pudiera haber existido en mí hasta ese momento, y es que se había colocado ese calzado con unas medias negras, una minifalda de cuero y un suéter marrón de cuello alto. Simplemente ridículo.

-¡No te rías! Ya subo a por unos más adecuados…- se giró, pero yo la retuve al tomarle la mano-.

Negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Da igual, no hay casi gente… y creo que un paseo nos vendría bien a los dos.

Asintió, relajándose y correspondiendo mi contacto, el cual me pareció tibio… por alguna razón ya no veía nada opaco, poco luminoso, o destruido por un golpe repentino… todo me parecía pura fluidez, como un pedazo de mar.

Me guió fuera de la calle y giramos… había silencio, y si no fuera porque aquella situación estaba directamente conectada con lo pasado anteriormente, ni lo hubiera mencionado. Me puse a su lado, ignorando que aún la tenía tomada de la mano, y hablé:

-Sabes… la chica de antes, en la preparatoria… se me confesó- dije, aunque no pareció sorprenderle demasiado- me pareció increíble… era la delegada del curso y apenas si habíamos cruzado miradas durante las clases… pero aún así… tuve que rechazarla, pues no tenía los mismo sentimientos…

Me miró de soslayo y volvió el rostro.

-Me besó de repente- seguí, ya sin mirarla a ella, sino a un recuerdo, a una emoción- y me sentí identificado… me vi en su posición, y supe que yo habría hecho lo mismo con la persona que quiero… por eso no me aparte enseguida… por eso dejé que ella decidiese cuándo parar, lo que fue casi de inmediato. Admiré su determinación y su valor… porque pese a las circunstancias, ella dijo lo que sentía y aceptó la sinceridad… yo no sé si tendría ese coraje para aceptar una verdad que ya presiento.

El silencio se mantuvo después de eso… aún sentía su mano, aún sentía su tacto, pero me parecía una luz efímera y volátil, como la de los fuegos artificiales… pensaba que si no la visualizaba en la mente, podría desvanecerse en humo y estrellas...

Llegamos a un parque, por alguna razón solitario. Ella me guió hasta un banco cercano, sin soltarme. Nos sentamos a una distancia bastante ausente, pero eso no me importó, pues sabía que esa cercanía era momentánea, que pronto me rechazaría igual o peor que a mi hermano, y jamás volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotros. "Dezi" jamás volvería a salir de su boca.

Y fue en aquel momento de depresión súbita, que me acordé de algo importante.

-Yukari, ¿Y tu novio…?

No pude terminar, pues el aire en mis pulmones se paralizó ante el repentino arrebato… Yukari se había sentado en mis piernas e inclinado sobre mí, y ahora disfrutaba de una cercanía casi utópica… sentía su respiración agitada en mi boca, veía la duda de un atrevimiento súbito en sus diáfanos ojos…

-Siempre fuiste tú… idiota- habló. Su voz falló a mitad de frase, pero no su significado. Sus manos atraparon mi rostro, para que no escapase- Nos llevamos seis años…no es algo normal…

Me resistí, no sé ahora mismo por qué, tal vez porque mi mente no se lo creía, porque lo veía imposible… o tal vez se debiese a que mi corazón no estaba aún preparado para aceptar la verdad… sólo supe que a aquel paso, todo aquello que enterré en él, florecería a la vez… y no sería capaz de controlarlo.

-Sé que no me ves como yo a ti… lo sé… pero aún así yo…- su voz volvió a fallar, y yo ya no pude aguantar-.

-Yo también…

-Yo te….

No hizo falta más palabras, simplemente nos fundimos en un beso que nos dejó a ambos sin aliento. Pasé una mano por su cuello y otra la coloqué en su cintura. Quería tocarla, quería sentirla, no podía dejar que todo eso se desvaneciese sin más y me dejara esperando otro chispazo de luz en plena oscuridad… No, no más…

Nos separamos un momento, yo volví a besarla sin esperar ningún segundo, uno, dos tres… pero entonces me di cuenta de nuestra situación, y que en un segundo piso, alguien abría una ventana. Maldita conciencia.

Sin embargo, a sus ojos, simplemente estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro.

-Un poco más y no te separo…- solté, entre inspiración y exhalación, igual de agitado que ella- vamos a casa…

Asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

Caminamos a cierta distancia hasta que logramos girar la calle, lo que, sin quererlo, nos dio tiempo a relajarnos. Entonces, súbitamente, Yukari me tomó del brazo y se apoyó en mi hombro… sentir su silueta sólo me hizo más feliz, demasiado.

-Pellízcame- pedí- en la mejilla… necesito saber que esto no es un sueño.

En lugar de eso, me besó. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunté entonces, sin poder contenerme- Es decir… no soy bueno en deportes, ni tampoco soy exactamente lo que se dice popular… ya habías rechazado a mi hermano…

-Probablemente, no fue a primera vista- dijo, y, como todo lo que me hubiera dicho hasta aquel momento, sus palabras resonaron en mi mente- sino una gran cantidad de granitos de arena que fueron llenando este saquito de aquí.

Se señaló el pecho, y yo supe exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

-Cómo hablaste de tu hermano, cómo me ayudaste a superarlo… Las palabras tienen más poder del que crees, Dezi, y debo reconocer que tú sabes expresarte bastante bien.

-Claro… estuve maravilloso ahí en el parque…-Solté con un deje de ironía. Sentí un leve cabezazo en el hombro, a lo que sólo pude dejar escapar una risa picarona-.

-Sólo digo… que cuando me fuiste a encontrar luego de lo que le dije a Akito… me sentí muy feliz, cuando me dijiste que no te importaba perder horas de estudio para estar conmigo, o cuando después de eso, me dijiste que estabas preocupado por mí… incluso en las simples conversaciones de telenovela que nos inventábamos para pasar el rato… me hacían muy feliz…

-Y por eso me preguntaste eso en la cocina ayer…

Asintió.

-Ahora bien, si sigues preguntándome, creo que reconsideraré todos estos sentimientos…Pero esta vez, sólo por ésta, te perdono. Además, no es que me sea muy fácil expresarme…

-Sí, como en el banco del parque- Recibí otro cabezazo en el hombro, a lo que no pude más que sonreír-.

Yo no necesité más. Llegamos a casa, ella se dirigió al teléfono, que repentinamente sonó y yo subí a mi cuarto… no separamos ese instante y mi cuerpo quiso seguirla. Me eché en la cama y rememoré lo ocurrido, atesorando cada momento… no notaba la cama, sólo un barco a la deriva, sólo un naufrago en el mar llamado afecto…Noté el peso de otra persona a mi lado, y su rostro surgió de entre la penumbra para atraparme con sus ojos gris intenso. Simplemente, maravilloso.

-Era tu hermano- Alcé una ceja, en señal de que no comprender por qué lo mencionaba en aquel momento- dice que salió de los exámenes (Que le fueron muy bien, por cierto) y que se fue de fiesta con unos amigos. Advirtió de que no llegaría hasta mañana.

Me guiñó un ojo, y sólo en ese momento logré percatarme de que su cuerpo se hallaba apenas cubierto por una blusa semitransparente y la estricta ropa interior color negro… Algo se encendió en su mirada, o quizá fuera el reflejo de la mía, o ambos a la vez, sólo sé que mis hormonas retomaron el ritmo que tuvieron en la banca del parque y me impulsaron a besarla.

No recuerdo una escena gráfica, sólo un montón de sensaciones… sensaciones que me guardaré para mí, pues aquella noche fue nuestra y sólo nuestra… no es algo que pueda contaros libremente…

Y tampoco es que quiera.

Al día siguiente, desperté con un techo más luminoso que de costumbre, con un sol más resplandeciente que de costumbre, y con una cama… más desordenada que de costumbre. Olía a ella en la almohada, en la habitación, incluso en mi propio cuerpo. Me levanté y fui hacia el baño, me lavé la cara mientras pensaba en cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, en cómo le diríamos a mi hermano lo nuestro… y salí para encontrarme con Yukari, en ropa interior, con una tostada en la boca, y una bandeja al lado.

-Jo, un desayuno en la cama pierde su gracia sino estás en ella- sonrió y dio una sensual mordida. No me preguntéis por qué encontré sensual una mascada a un trozo de pan-.

Todo daba igual, absolutamente, Yukari estaba ahí, me quería, yo la quería, nada más importaba. Me aproximé a ella, le quité la comida de las manos, le invité a levantarse, y la besé. Saboreé la tostada de su boca y escuché su última protesta con mucho placer.

-Dame…- pasó sus manos por mi cintura- ¡Qué demonios…!


End file.
